This study tests the hypothesis that patients with major GEP endocrine tumors have co-releasing peptides which can be measured in plasma and may serve as markers, both for localization of the tumors and following the patient post-therapy. This study also attempts to determine if the co- releasing peptides associated with major GEP endocrine tumors modify the clinical expression of these tumors.